


To Drown

by tamiveldura



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamiveldura/pseuds/tamiveldura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's in trouble. Duo saves him and nearly kills himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that grabbed the muse and ran away without my consent.

Something compressed my chest and the air rushed out of my lungs in three hard pumps. They filled again. Emptied. Filled. And damn if that didn't piss me off more than being manhandled in the first place. I could breathe just fine on my own, thanks. So I took a breath on the next compression just to be contrary and my entire body seized with coughs. I was turned just in time. My stomach rolled itself empty. Breakfast, snacks, and four gallons of putrid water projected over something halfway level. I groaned.

"Oh thank Allah, he's alive!"

"Hn."

"Duo?! Duo can you hear me!?"

I groaned again and continued coughing. Yeah I could hear him, he was practically screaming.

"Oh-Two, are you lucid?" Heero snapped.

I gagged on nothing for a moment then resumed attempting to introduce a lung to the dirt. "Fuck..." Cough. Hack. "Fuck you." Right then. Communication established. Hot dog. My vision swam with color. I could make out a blonde shape I decided was Quatre and another, darker form that had to be Heero.

... had been Heero before he moved away. Damn, I was fighting a lag, wasn't I? Well if that didn't just beat all.

"Heero! You're not just going to leave him here?"

I managed to take a breath. I took another one, deeper, and started hacking again. This was not productive. I rolled to my hands and knees. Quatre got in the way. I wasn't strong enough to fix that so I braced against him instead. Warms hands locked around my waist to help.

"He'll live." I heard Heero's voice reply from some distance away. "We need to find cover."

Quatre tried to lift me to my feet but they weren't cooperating. I was sinking back to the ground again when my attempts to help finally reached the nerves in my legs. I pitched into a bumpy clod of grass. Yup, I was definitely fighting a lag.

I took shallow breaths and pushed Quatre's hands away and staggered to my feet. I braced against a tree. My vision was still wavy, I couldn't see Heero anymore. What a bastard. Next time a beam rifle came to bare on his scrawny ass I was not saving his life. No way, no how.

I spat something onto the ground and staggered forward. It didn't taste like blood so I wasn't worried. Quatre hovered like a curious swarm of bees but I was used to his concerned babble. This wasn't the first time I'd nearly killed myself in the name of the hero complex and it wouldn't be the last. My vision started to even out but my legs were still unhappy. The lag was throwing off my timing something fierce.

"Hey Q-ball?" I interrupted then let him hang for a moment while I coughed up one kidney and three feet of intestine. That's what you get for breathing too normally. I reverted to shallow intake and tried again, "Q-bean when we get out of this mess you need to teach me how to swim."

My comment must have been sufficiently off-topic from his dialogue because the swarming buzz stopped for a while. Then Heero doubled back on us. 

"I found a cave system, pick it up."

Ha! I wasn't picking up anything but pneumonia.

Quatre hovered, whined, circled like a humming bird until Heero barked at him to get a move on. I didn't let the blonde try and carry me. Even if he had the strength I was still trying to recover my dignity.

I trailed through the trees doggedly. The cave swallowed me before I noticed it was there. I really had to do something about this lag. My chest was killing me. My throat was going to be raw by morning. Drowning sucks, just for the record.

I passed Quatre. Deeper in the gaping cavern I passed Heero. I kept going. It was colder back here and I was dripping wet, but it was also darker. I pulled my dripping shirt over my head and let it hang on a rock. The cave tunneled somewhat and sloped significantly downward. It opened into another gaping hole-in-the-rock. The darkness was closer to absolute back here. It was wonderful.

I hacked, spat, and slid down to the floor. Something scurried past my thigh. I ignored it. My head throbbed with my heartbeat, hopefully that would settle down in a minute. I still needed to get the rest of the water out of my lungs, though. I was going to hyperventilate otherwise.

"There you are." Heero grunted.

I coughed surprise. "What can I do you for?" Well, looky there. I was still cracking jokes. I must not be dead yet.

The silence was tense. I've never known Heero to hesitate about anything, but he did now. The cold stare wasn't helping much. I rolled my head in his direction to verify that yes, indeed, he was still standing there. His tank top was gone. Shoes, too. He hardly looked damp. That was so not fair.

He dropped to one knee at my feet in an abrupt decision. At least I thought it was abrupt, this lag between action and thought was starting to get to me. My boots were off in record time. Socks followed. Eventually the words came.

"I don't understand the protocol for thanking you."

I snorted. Coughed. He waited until the hack session was over. "Saying 'thank you' might be a good way to start."

"Ok... Thank you." Pause. His head tilted just so to the side. "It seems inadequate."

"It is." I leaned forward, tucked one foot under me for leverage, and reached slowly toward him. My fingers slid over his ear and into damp moss-colored hair. "Try this instead." I kissed him.

The lag snapped into real-time with the force of an h-bomb.

It left me groaning.

Then his mouth opened to mine and his fierce strength tucked me perfectly against him. I was drowning again and didn't ever want it to stop. Our tongues slid, his hands kneaded through my pants, I jerked against his thigh and pulled at his spandex.

Heero shifted me back down. The rock was uneven along my spine but my head landed on something softer... his hand. It was considerate. I tried not to read into it too far. Between us the pants didn't last long. I wrapped my legs over his hips and arched off the stone. His erection slid under mine and caught at my entrance. Between the damp from the river and no lube he was going nowhere fast but I didn't care. The teasing pressure was enough to send me into a spiral.

I writhed against him. His free arm wrapped around the small of my back for support and he flexed his fingers into the opposite butt cheek. A noise escaped my throat I would never admit to making under torture. We rolled against one another. I tried my best to impale myself and he prevented every attempt with an obsessive attention to detail.

Then the slick was there—precome—and he breached. Just the head. The pleasure spiked. I wailed. He retreated to a shower of slurred curses. I couldn't get them out of my mouth fast enough. Heero thrust back in and the pleasure drove the air out of my lungs. Retreat. I cursed him again.

He continued the slow, impossible, maddening pattern until my cursing turned to syllables and the syllables to sounds and only then did he jerk forward onto my prostate. Shallow, fast, jabbing thrusts. I'm fairly certain I screamed. I know he bit my hip to muffle a roar.

His twitchy aftershocks brushed my prostate like an irregular heartbeat. I didn't have enough in me to moan again.

Heero's muscles finally unlocked themselves and he eased me back onto the rock. Was the lag back from my brush with death or was this just an effect of being well and truly fucked? Heero cleaned us up and dropped my pants on my stomach. I yanked them back on and accepted his help to stand. 

He didn't let go of my hand. I glanced. His stare was back to its intense calculations.

"Thank you." He intoned.

"You're welcome." I said and kissed him briefly. He let me go. I turned to pick up my shoes and followed him out of the cave.

It was time to set up camp.


End file.
